


From Red to Pink, and Emerald to Leather.

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adorable Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste is over Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Crushes, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Idiots in Love, Love, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Requited Love, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Romantic Fluff, Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: Marinette starts to fall for her leather-clad partner, and Adrien starts to realize how pretty Mari is...This was just an excuse to write pure fluff.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	1. I Like You More In Leather Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> Mari loves her chaton...she will absolutely not admit it to his face, but she does.
> 
> no he does not harass ladybug in this universe bc that's bullshit okay??? okay.

Marinette was having a crisis.

It was worse than having to give up her miraculous or accidentally revealing that she was Ladybug.

...

She had a crush on Chat Noir.

A massive, gigantic, overwhelming crush on Chat Noir that was making her actually stay up at night, thinking about how his eyes seemed to glow in the dark, how his hair seemed to catch the sunlight in a way that made his hair seem like it was made of gold, how he had an absolutely adorable laugh and how utterly _unfair_ it was.

Here she was, trying to juggle her responsibilities as class president, being a designer for Jagged Stone, running her new fashion blog, and keeping her double life a secret.

And then there was Chat.

Chat, being his cute, dense, _stupidly handsome self_ , doing absolutely _nothing_ and yet making her heart want to beat out of her chest at the smallest things, like how he always gave so many compliments to her designs, even if they were made on a bad art day and she was still self-conscious about them; or how his pupils dilated at the mere sight of the pastries she stole from the bakery or the fact that his eyes crossed and his nose scrunched up when Marinette booped it.

Her stomach did somersaults when Chat smiled at her and she sees that one little fang he had.

Her face flushed red when he gave her presents on random days with no special occasion.

Her favorite days were when Chat would visit late at night, knocking on her window with a grin on his face.

It was so painfully _similar_ to how she crushed on Adrien, and yet so _different._

So different, because she didn’t feel helpless and stupid and dumb around Chat.

She never wanted to drown herself in the Seine out of humiliation, because she never had a reason to.

She never put Chat up on a pedestal because she didn’t have to; she saw all of him, never just the perfect side.

She saw him at his happiest moments, when he was beaming and rambling on about how much he loved her sketches and drawings and he was gesturing wildly, like he so often did when he was excited.

She saw him when he was most vulnerable, when he was sobbing and hyperventilating, shaking so heavily Marinette was scared he would break at any moment.

She wasn’t ever worried she would embarrass herself horribly, because Chat never made fun of her for it. Her anxieties were laid to rest with him. He was her escape, where she could let loose and not stress about anything.

Marinette was safe with him, and one day at midnight, seeing Chat look at her so softly, like she were his whole world, she thinks that maybe...just maybe, she was in a little deeper than she realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Adrien's turn to be in love-induced panic.
> 
> Mari had to suffer double time, so he has to too, at least once for it to be fair.


	2. As Sweet As Strawberry Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little cinnamon bun seems to see someone else as his sunshine...
> 
> This one's much shorter?? But I ran out of words, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a lovestruck idiot, fight me.

Adrien was, once again, smitten.

This time, not with Ladybug. This time, with a girl that was clumsy, confident, funny, sweet, so, so nice, and absolutely, positively _amazing._

He was head over heels for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and he wasn’t sure what to do.

His heart seemed to stop as soon as she walked into the room, his tongue going fat and heavy and twisting up when he tried to talk.

His palms were suddenly clammy and all grace went out the window.

The only things that came out of his mouth easily were blurted out compliments that he always flushed red at afterwards.

Stuttering and slipping and tripping over her was new. He didn’t know what to say around her without sounding like a complete fool, because that was exactly what he was for her.

Perhaps he didn’t see it at first, when she was so restrained and uncomfortable around Adrien. He always thought he was making her feel nervous, though he could never figure out why.

But when she started opening up around him as Chat Noir? _Mon Dieu_ , he never stood a chance. Not when Marinette was so...beautiful. He didn’t notice it before, but she _was._

She had the prettiest eyes that reflected the moonlight and the stars like they were the constellations themselves.

She had the cutest dimples that showed when she laughed or smiled, and it made him want to take a photo just to savor how giddy it made him feel.

She almost glowed with positivity, the sun framing a halo around her, and it made him wonder how she came about and what he did to deserve her in his life.

She joked around with him so easily, replying to his horrible puns with her own. She had so much talent, and yet she was so humble. It was stupid how often he wanted to just stay with her, never leaving.

Adrien had never fully experienced being so utterly _gone_ for a person, but as he stares at Marinette smiling unabashedly and laughing without a care in the world at one of his jokes, looking so jaw-droppingly _gorgeous_ in the sunlight, he thinks that...maybe it’s not so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari may be stubborn and shy but Adrien can and will admit his love to the entire world.


End file.
